After The Third World War
by nonhalema
Summary: As the title says this is an AU. Although nearly all character of Buffy will appear this is a Spike OC story.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Buffy/Angel characters...just my brain and therefore this story and all made up characters.

**Pairing: **Spike + OC

**PROLOGUE**

Spike has moved away from the US and left everybody else behind and hasn't heard from them since the 3rd world war had broken out.

The world has grown dark after many countries had used nukes. Only some humans had survived, most of them are now ill and dying. Countries have fallen apart and everybody has to survive on their own.

Demons and other "dark" creatures used this opportunity and rule the world now.

The slayers (most of them survived), witches and other "good" creatures (for example: werewolves, who control themselves; demons, who don't kill; etc.) fled to the watchers in England.

The council trains them and send them out to fight the demons and try to gain control over the world.

Buffy, Angel, Willow, Xander, Oz, Cecilia, Faith and Dawn are the "Scooby Gang" again.

Spike travels in Europe and helps as many people as possible.

He arrives in the now ruined Vienna and is astonished that it doesn't seem to be overrules by "dark" creatures and that the humans are somehow organised in their living.

Some people are responsible for getting food into the city, others make medicines, other clothes and some even teach.

**Tell me (in your review!!!) if u like this AU. If not tell me what I could do better (this is only an introduction, the chapter of the story itself are going to be longer!)**

**Also write about mistakes u might find and any other critics are welcome.**


	2. Fleeing

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Buffy/Angel characters...just my brain and therefore this story and all made up characters.

**Pairing: **Spike + OC

**Thx to:**

Dawnandspike4eva: Sorry, that the updating took so long...had a lot of university stuff to do

Denise: I made the intro like this on purpose...it should be informativ, from a neutral view

for the review, hope u keep doing it!

**CHAPTER 1 – FLEEING**

Spike walks out of the butcher's shop with a bag of blood in his left hand and a cigarette in the right hand – he still didn't understand how there could be cigarettes in the world, just like alcohol – seems the bad things never die.

When he had walked into the shop he had already thought up an excuse for what he needs the blood for. But strangely he hadn't needed a cover story. The butcher had given him the red fluid without questioning.

And what now worries the black haired – blond was just too noticeable – and souled vampire even more is that the human's heart and breathing hadn't really quickened, like a fearing – or at least worrying – human usually does.

Before he could come up with an explanation he was suddenly stopped by a young woman. He smirks – well at least this person has a fastened beating, but it doesn't seem to be out of fear, but simply from running.

He wants to ask her to step aside but she is faster:

"We don't want vampires in this city. Even if it is you! If you have not left in the next 3 hours we will hunt you down and turn you into a pile of dust!"

"Who the hell is 'we', and what do you mean by this not so nice sounding 'you'?" a humoured Spike asks.

"'We' are the people who started rebuilding this city after the attacks so that people can still live here. And 'we' also make sure that demons and vampires don't use this city as their feeding ground."

"Sounds like a good idea and also seems to be working." Spike announces honestly.

"It does…"

"So what about the 'you'?"

"Alright 'You' are William the Bloody aka Spike. Your sire is Angel, who lives in LA. After you got implanted with a chip which made it impossible for you to hurt humans, you became an associate of Buffy and her so-called Scooby Gang. You now have a soul and as it seems you no longer like the colour blond."

"Who the bloody hell are you. A human doesn't know all these things!"

"A human with connections does."

"So if you know who I am, you also know that I don't feed off of humans, so I am no threat to you, your friends or your city."

"You may not be a danger, but I there are other creatures following you, because they want you as a pile of dust."

"How do you know I am being followed? And who is your connection?"

"We have people stationed outside of the city. And we have an organization helping us and good demons on our side."

"With organization you mean the watchers council. Am I right?"

He can see on the look on her face that he is right.

Before she could say something he continues:

"Listen. I have been running for nearly 3 weeks now. I need a few days to rest. Take care of my wounds and find a way to loose my rather big tail."

He can see her thinking about his words and for the first time he studies her face.

She must be around the same age as his Nibblet – 21 or 22. Her dark brown hair are tied together, her grey-green eyes are filled with tiredness, pain, anger and full of responsibility and concern. She has bruises on her face, her left eye is blue (about 3 days old) and her lips are swollen and have dried blood on them (a couple of hours old).

Before he can continue studying her she says:

"All right. I will lead you to the others and we will find a safe place for you for exactly 3 days. If the others agree we will help loose your tail, then you will leave. Agreed?"

Spike is more than happy to agree. Somehow he has the feeling that he can trust her and that she knows a safe place for him to rest, even if it is only for 3 days.

**Tell me (in your review!!!) if u like this AU. If not tell me what I could do better (this is only an introduction, the chapter of the story itself are going to be longer!)**

**Also write about mistakes u might find and any other critics are welcome.**


	3. VCA

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Buffy/Angel characters...just my brain and therefore this story and all made up characters.

**Pairing: **Spike + OC

**Thx to:**

Dawnandspike4eva: Yes there will be a pairing, but I am trying to let it develop slowly (Spike and Emily)

for the review, hope u keep doing it!

**CHAPTER 2 – DECISION OF THE VCA**

He lets her walk a few steps in front of him and follows her quietly – she doesn't seem to be worried turning her back to a vampire – He is the Big Bad after all, at least he has been not too long ago.

As he watches her walk he notices her silent steps, nearly not makings any sound at all.

She is even quieter that Buffy or Faith and they are Slayers.

For a second the idea crosses his mind, that maybe she is also a Slayer, but he throws that idea away again, after all he would sense that, but something is different about her, that is sure.

He notices that her right arm is barely moving, probably because she is hurt. For a minute he thinks about asking her if he should take a look at it, but decides not to.

After about 30 minutes they arrive at a tall building, that has clearly been rebuild, there was even paint on some spots.

They walk to the other side and she quietly slides open a door and walks through. He follows her, but has to let out a growl, that alarms some of the men standing by the door and makes them draw their weapons.

The girl puts up her hand and the men immediately put down their guns – she seems to be something like a leader.

She then turns to the vampire: "Sorry, forgot"

How the hell can she forget???

"Come in. A few witches came here when we moved in and put spells everywhere. Just so you know, only walk in rooms that are open, the others are private so they have spells on them you probably don't wanna feel."

Spike nods and continues to follow her. They walk past some rooms, and since the doors are open, he turns his head and looks inside of them.

One seems to be the kitchen – after all there is food lying around everywhere.

Another one is clearly for training – as there are sweating people fighting with each other.

Then there is a library, not very big, but not too small either and a weapons storage room, with some pretty ugly and painful devices in it.

Although the people and demons seem to know who he is, or better to say what he is, after a glance at the girl walking in front of him they just continue with whatever they are doing – she definitely is a respected person here.

In this moment Spike realizes something: "Hey, I don't even know your name!"

She stops, turns around and for a second there is a beautiful smile: "Emily."

With that she turns around and continues walking. How bad would he love to know what she is thinking about right now.

As she continues walking towards the end of the corridor, she tries to think up the right words, to explain to her colleagues why she has brought the vampire here. She can already feel the trouble Angel and the others had told her about, when Spike is around.

But she hadn't forgotten the other things they had said. That once he is on your side, he stays and even dies for you, which he has proven more than once.

Maybe that will convince her friends and partner and if not she could still give an order, although she doesn't really like bossing around.

When they arrive at the big door she turns around to Spike: "Try to behave!"

He just nods and follows her inside. There is a black round tables with chairs, probably just like King Arthur's round table.

When all the people inside the room, each one sitting on an extra desk and either read, write or give orders to other, notice Emily and the vampire behind her, they make their way to the round table.

One, as it seems to be the eldest, says: "Emily, please take your seat and explain to us why there is a vampire standing in this room."

Emily motions Spike to a chair in a corner and he sits down, while she seats herself on the only empty chair at the table.

She nods to the man that had just spoken and starts:

"Dear Members of the Vienna Control Agency I brought Spike, as you know a vampire with a soul, because he needs three days of rest and a plan plus our help to loose his tail."

Spike can sense her nervousness, but doesn't see any sign of it in her face or anywhere else – that girl definitely has self-control – must be a real tease in bed – Oh, sire, what the bloody hell was he thinking? – He let out a silent growl and is happy that nobody had heard it.

One of the men, a younger one this time:

"Emily, you as the commander of the 3rd Division" – so she is a leader – "should know better. We have enough trouble already with keeping the city safe, the last thing we need is a vampire, no matter if with soul or not, to bring trouble here."

Another one:

"I thought you know better than that. You are after all one of the founders and your Division is the best one. You don't let a Demon survive or even near this city. Why the sudden change?"

This time everyone hears the growling of Spike, showing that he doesn't like the way they treat her, after all she is trying to help him – and he isn't the Big Bad anymore. Before he or Emily can say anything the old man speaks:

"On the other hand, we shouldn't forget what the council has told us about him, as well as Angel's words. Why don't we let Emily and her Division take care of him for three days? They'll bring him somewhere sage and hidden and then we thing about helping him or not."

They all agree, but make sure that Emily knows that the vampire is now her responsibility.

The commander of the 3rd Division and the souled vampire walk out of the room and he follows her to the 5th floor.

"I'll call my men together and then we'll figure out the safest spot four you. We have to leave in the next few hours; otherwise the members might change their minds."

He nods and before they walk into the room he says an honest: "Thank you".

"Don't thank me yet!"

**Tell me (in your review!!!) if u like this AU. If not tell me what I could do better. Also write about mistakes u might find and any other critics are welcome.**


	4. Meeting the 3rd Division

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Buffy/Angel characters...just my brain and therefore this story and all made up characters.

**Pairing: **Spike + OC (later on)

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 – MEETING THE 3RD DIVISION**

The moment they walk into the room (it says 3rd Division-HQ above the wooden door) Spike can feel Emilys tension go away, he immediately comes to the conclusion that this room and the people in it must be her safe haven.

A demon comes up to them, clearly waiting for orders, not even the slightest bit worried that there is a vampire in the room.

"Improbus, I want every available person here ASAP, a list of all free safe houses and current statuses of all missions. And get me Jones with a first-aid-kit here."

With a little bow the demon goes to carry out the orders given to him.

"Mary, come over here please!"

Immediately a girl, around the age of 16, walks up to them.

"Take the blood, put it in a cup and warm it up!"

Spike hands Mary the bag with the blood in it and she leaves the room.

Emily moves towards one of the tables with Spike following her.

The moment they sit a tall black man enters the room. He orients himself for a second and then walks up to them.

"Ma'am, may I ask who you pissed off this time?"

"A few demons crossed my way during patrol. Take care of Spike first!"

Jones wants to move towards the vampire, when he lets out a growl:

"I can wait. Take a look at her right arm as well!"

"Ma'am?"

"He is the guest. If he wants it like this, then do it!"

"All right then take off your shirt. Does anything else hurt, beside the visible wounds?"

She shakes her head and while she takes off her shirt Mary comes with the blood and hands it to Spike, who grins – finally someone who seems to feel uncomfortable around him!

"Thanks Kiddo!"

For a second Mary sees pain in the vampire's eyes, but it's gone as fast as it appeared.

"Just doing as I am ordered, Sir."

She makes a little bow towards her Commander, who smiles back at her, and then the young girl turns around and walks towards a desk, where she starts reading a book.

Meanwhile Spike is in his own world thinking about Dawn, her 21st birthday coming up. He had planned to fly to LA, but with this shit going on he would never make it in time. After all nowadays it is not very easy to travel.

"Ouch – god damn it, Jones, I am not a stone you know, I do feel pain!"

"Sorry."

Spike looks up and sees the Medic doing something with Emilys right arm. It has a pretty deep wound, probably from a knife.

While her arm is being bandaged Spike sees a tattoo on her right wrist – an angel with a sword. He had seen it before, but he doesn't remember where anymore.

"Hey Mary, bring the Commander a new shirt!"

"Yes, Sir!"

She goes to one of the closets in the room, opens it, takes out a black shirt and brings it to her leader.

Emily puts it on and sees Spike staring at her wrist; she gets a shocked face and quickly puts on a wristband, the she turns to face Jones.

"You should finish drinking the blood – otherwise there is no use in us helping you."

Spike nods and finishes his meal.

"All right, all taken care of. You need something against the pain?"

"No it's all good. Look at Spike now."

With that Jones goes to the vampire and starts cleaning his wounds and bandaging them.

In the meantime Mary comes and takes away the empty cup, while Emily sits down at a table and starts reading through the papers Improbus has just handed her.

"Is there anything else you want me to look at?"

"No, thanks."

"All right. Ma'am, the vampire is finished."

"Thanks Jones!

Spike why don't you tell Improbus and Mary everything you know about the demons that are following you.

Maybe you guys can figure something out!"

Spike nods and watches closely as Improbus and Mary walk towards them. He can sense all the respect Mary seems to have for the demon, as she walks a bit behind him.

Once they sit down next to him he starts telling them what they look like and what their abilities and specialties are.

Meanwhile Emily finishes reading the papers and starts writing something on a piece of paper.

Minute by minute the room fills and Spike counts 25 new people. It seems there are 12 male humans (Spike can sense one werewolf among them) and 6 female humans, 5 male and 2 female demons.

Every one of them, including Mary, Jones and Improbus, move towards the big table in the centre of the room and start sitting down. Each one seems to have his or her own chair, since there is no colliding and they all go straight to a certain spot.

Emily on the other hand walks towards Spike:

"Stay here for now. I will call you when we start talking about you. Is that all right? Is there anything you need?"

"OK, whatever you say, and no I don't need anything, thanks though!"

With that Emily turns around and walks to the table, sits down and they start talking about some missions and crap Spike isn't really interested in – so he lights himself a cigarette and just sits there staring a hole into the wall.

After a few minutes Emily turns to look at Spike, while continuing to listen to the reports.

He sits, eyes closed and a cigarette in his hand.

Emily turns to Mary and whispers:

"Get Spike another cup of blood and something to read; otherwise he is going to die of boredom."

"What should I get him for reading?"

"I am guessing he hasn't heard much of his old friends lately so give him a few of the reports the council and Angel hand sent over to us."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am!"

"Yes Ma'am."

With that Mary walks out of the room, Emily turns her attention back to the table and Spike continues doing nothing.

A few minute later Emily returns with a cup filled with blood in her right hand and grabs a few files and walks towards Spike.

At first he doesn't notice her – he is too deep into remembering his past and the people who had influenced him – but after a minute or so he feels the demon inside smelling warm blood in front of him,

Spike looks up and sees Mary smiling at him:

"Sorry, didn't mean to disturb you. Here is some more blood for you and something to read."

"Thanks."

He takes the mug of blood but before he drinks:

"How did you know that I need more blood and is the reading stuff for learning or just for fun?"

"I didn't know, but the Commander did. She is used to 'good' demons around her, grew up with them after all. She probably sensed it – don't ask me how she does it though, but she does it with all demons around here.

And the reading is not for learning, but again the Commander thought that you might be interested how your friends are doing. They are reports from the council and Angel."

With that Emily puts the files on the table, turns around and walks back to her seat at the round table.

Surprised by these words Spike looks at Emily, who smiles at him and gives him an assuring look that it is OK to read.

With that Spike starts drinking, opens on of the folders and starts readings Angels report from a month ago.

In the middle of reading about another apocalypse the good has prevented, Spike remembers Mary's words about Emily:

"…She is used to 'good' demons around her, grew up with them…she probably sensed it ..."

He also remembers the assuring look the young woman had given him as if she had known that he wasn't sure about reading what's inside of the files.

How the hell can it be that a human and she is 'only' a human – no witch, no werewolf, no slayer – he would have sensed that, can grow up with 'good' demons. And what the hell does 'good' mean anyway.

And her being used to demons maybe explains why she isn't afraid of him, but it sure as hell does not explain how she knew that he needed blood – even he hadn't been completely aware of it.

Before Spike gets the chance to come with a logic and realistic answer he hears Emily's soft but commanding voice:

"Spike, can you please come over here? We will now discuss how are further actions will be!"

Spike looks up and sees a table full of serious people.

He puts down the file he had been reading on the table and stands up, but he immediately drops back on the seat. He had forgotten that an hour he had been bleeding like hell and although he had had two cups of blood and has the vampire's ability of healing, that he is not Superman – sadly.

Before Spike can try to stand up again he can hear the Commanders voice: "Cheel help him over here, will you?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" A male demon is up as fast as a bullet and is standing next to vampire, grabs his arms, pulls him up, walks with him to the table and lets him sit on the chair he had been sitting on just a minute ago.

Just what Spike needs – a room full of humans and demons seeing how he is not able to walk by himself.

One of the female demons chuckles: "Well, I think it has just been proven that he really needs our help."

The others nod and Spike can feel how tension, he hadn't even been aware of, leaves his dead body and also Emily is relieved – she did not have to give an order, they would help him anyway.

"So which one of our safe houses is free Improbus?"

"Locations 3, 7 and 9."

Before anyone can suggest anything Emily turns to Mary:

"Which on is the safest for Spike?"

All the people in the room fall silent and Mary gulps: "Ma'am?"

"You heard me; I want you to pick one. You have a few minutes to choose."

Mary nods and Spike swears he can hear her heart beat so fast, that he is scared it will explode any second.

Suddenly Mary looks Spike straight into the eyes, as if the answer is standing right in there.

"Location 9, Ma'am."

"Why?"

Mary nods and takes a sigh, clearly trying to hide her nervousness.

"First, it is outside of the city, which means that if we do it right – we can make the demon believe he was thrown out and therefore the city might be save from his tail.

Second, it is in the mountains, in the middle of a wood – therefore there is not a lot of sunshine, so Spike has it easier in case he has to run and of the house is near a lot of caves – which can be used either for hiding or attack points.

Third, the nearest town is two days away, by car mind you and we know all the people so there is a lesser chance of spies."

Spike looks at Mary with amazement, her innocent logic is really reminding him of Dawn, and he then looks at Emily who is nodding with approval.

"Very good I see you actually listen, when one of us talks to you. Okay, here is how we do it.

Jones I want you to make sure that in two hours, when the sun goes down, Spike is ready to walk out of here without falling. I don't care how you do it.

Cheel and Improbus, you will make a plan how we get there – include Mary's plan of leading Spikes followers in a wrong lead – I sorta liked it.

And just so that you know: Improbus you will remain here in command of the 3rd Division. The only ones coming to the location are Jones, Cheel, Mary, Spike and I – and no discussing.

Mary I want you to pack some food and especially some blood and as it seems Spike is interested in his old friend's lives, take some files from Angel with us. And anything else we need and Cheel and Improbus tell you to pack.

The rest of you go on as planned. All understood?"

A whole room is being filled with "Yes, Ma'am" and everybody goes to work.

Exactly two hours later 5 persons leave the VCA building through a side door, get into a black Suzuki (works with solar energy) and drive off.

* * *

**Tell me (in your review!!!) if u like this AU. If not tell me what I could do better. Also write about mistakes u might find and any other critics are welcome.**


	5. Location 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Buffy/Angel characters...just my brain and therefore this story and all made up characters.

**Pairing: **Spike + OC (later on)

**Thx to:**

Storm Herder: Yes to both...

anonymous: yes I miss the show, already watching Veronica Mars

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 – LOCATION 9**

After a few hours of driving Spike senses the sun coming up.

"Um, guys – don't get me wrong here – I am very grateful for your help and protection but the only thing you will be protecting about 20 minutes from now is a pile of dust. So I was just wondering: Could you get me into bloody safety – please?"

Mary starts to giggle and Spike changes into his demon face and growls at her:

"What the bloody hell are you giggling about?"

Before the shocked girl can respond Emily talks:

"First: Change back immediately and apologize to Mary – now!"

Spike does as he is ordered:

"Sorry pet didn't mean to scare ya."

"Second: Why don't you let Mary explain to you why she giggled?

Mary?"

"Yes Ma'am!

Spike – you are not the first vampire we are protecting, so all of our cars are sun proof – you can't dust and we are going to arrive at the house in about 15 minutes. After all, we are already in the woods. You hungry?"

"What do you mean I am not the first vamp you are protecting – who else did you protect?"

"Well you see, before you …"

Emily interrupts Mary:

"That is none of your business – all you have to know is that that vampire is still alive and we intend to keep you save too.

Now I hope that if you are hungry you can wait – I don't want blood in this car – it is my favourite one after all.

And Cheel, drive faster, our VIP is getting nervous."

Cheel chuckles: "Yes Ma'am."

As promised 15 minutes later the car drives up to a little house in the middle of the woods. Emily immediately gives orders to the others:

"Cheel you wait in the car with Spike.

Jones and Mary make sure the house is sage.

I'll check the woods.

Spike, if you dare to move one millimetre without being told, I'll leave you to burn in the sun – understood?"

Spike just nods.

"Good. Everybody stay on channel 2.

Jones, once you checked the house call in before you do anything else.

Take weapons, but only use them as a last option. If possible defend hand to hand.

Mary, do whatever Jones tells you.

Move out."

Once the members of the VCA hear their leaders order, they immediately jump into action.

Cheel turns on the radio in the car and takes the gun Mary is handling to him.

Mary and Jones each take a mobile radio and a weapon and additional ammo.

Emily does the same and then the three of them leave the car.

The only thing Spike can do is being impressed with the way how fast and synchronic they did all that.

IN THE CAR – SPIKE AND CHEEL

Spike and Cheel see the others walking away.

"Radio check: Cheel, you there?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Jones and Mary?"

"Yes, we are both here."

"Good, get moving and be careful. Emily out."

"You mind if I smoke back here?"

Cheel turns around to face Spike with an astonished look.

"What? Why are you looking like that?"

"You just didn't strike me as someone who asks for permission."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"Yes you can smoke, just don't burn anything. As you heard it's the commander's favourite car."

"Right, why is that?"

"Why is what?"

"Why is it Emily's favourite car? And another thing – as you are all like soldiers how come you call yourselves with first names and not last names?"

"I don't know why it is her favourite car, I am guessing, because it has been through a lot with her – ask her herself.

And we don't call us by our last names, because not all of us have a last name – demons and such."

Spike nods – well that answers one of his many questions.

"So…what's Emily's last name?"

Cheel turns around – this time a cold look on his face.

"Listen, and listen good, I do not intend to give you any more information either on our commander or anybody else. Ask her herself.

And now shut up – I have to keep watching – don't want you to get killed or something.

Do we understand each other?"

"Don't get all touchy. I was just trying to make a little small talk.

Anyway – I am bored."

"Look, I am not here for your entertainment, just for your protection.

Start reading in those files, or keep an eye on the others. Just shut up and sit tight.

It won't take long, after all suns coming up in a few."

"All right, all right – I get it. You are not a talker, that's fine."

With that Spike grabs one of Angel's reports and starts reading about some demons, wondering why the hell Angel is keeping the VCA up to date.

Maybe he is the vampire they protected some time ago – but the poof wouldn't take somebody's help, after all that would endanger innocent people – bloody poof of a sire – only good thing he does is confuse me.

IN THE HOUSE – MARY AND JONES

Slowly Mary and Jones walk towards the house.

"Radio check: Cheel, you there?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Jones and Mary?"

"Yes, we are both here."

"Good, get moving and be careful. Emily out."

Jones can feel the nervousness radiating of the 16-year old girl and tries to calm her:

"Mary, if you want you can stay by the front door and wait until I am finished.

But to be honest, I don't think that's necessary. I haven't seen any tracks or other signs of people being here, and even if there is somebody in here – you shouldn't forget you are a part of the 3rd Division."

Mary stops walking and looks at Jones.

"What do you mean I am a part of the 3rd Division?"

"Well you are, aren't you?"

"Not really, Emily just took me under her wing to make sure I survive longer than others."

"Maybe she did, but now you are part of the team. Otherwise you wouldn't be here. If she or Improbus wouldn't trust you or have the feeling that you can defend yourself you would have stayed in Vienna.

You may be young Mary and you are not finished with your training, but you are a fast learner, you follow orders and you have the will to survive."

Jones can see Mary thinking about his words.

"Now – you ready to go in?"

Mary looks at Jones and realizes what he had just told her: she is part of the team. She takes a deep breath, straightens herself, checks her gun and then looks at her CO:

"Yes sir, ready to go inside!"

Jones nods – clearly proud of her and even a little of himself.

"Good, you take the front entrance. I'll go through the back. Wait for my command to go in."

"Yes, sir!"

Jones makes his way to the back entrance and sees Mary standing by the front door.

"Jones to Emily."

"Emily here."

"Mary and I are going in."

"OK. Keep me informed."

"Mary, are you ready?"

"Yes, sir."

"OK. On three."

"One." – Both of them pull off the safety and aim for the way they are looking.

"Two." – Both grab the door handle with their free hands.

"Three." – At the same time the doors open and they both slowly walk into the house.

The house has five sections:

In the middle is a safety room which can be entered only through one door and only if you have the code;

A kitchen with a bathroom attached to it;

One fourth of the house, near the back entrance, is full with equipment for surveillance of the surrounding:

A room with six beds next to each other in it;

The last area can be used as a living room and for training.

On one wall you can see all kinds of weapons, but these can also only be taken if you have the code.

"Front door and kitchen, including the bathroom, secure. Moving towards the sleeping section."

"No. Better take the living room section. I'll take the sleeping section and I'll start up the security system."

"Yes, sir."

Mary slowly turns towards the living room. To her left she sees the safety room and to her right the wall with the weapons – all of them unmoved.

"OK – and oh – check the safety room."

"Yes, sir."

Mary makes a move forward and sees the living room area. There is a table with chairs and some training equipment. All of it a bit dirty, but other than that fine.

"Living area is clear – a bit dirty but otherwise fine. Moving to safety room."

Jones, who just moved into the sleeping area – also sees everything dusty and chuckles.

"Same situation in the sleeping area. Going back to start up the security system."

While Jones starts pressing buttons and sees monitors going on, Mary walks to the door of the room in the middle of the house.

"Typing' in code."

Mary punches in the combination – 010507 – and the door slowly opens, lights turn automatically on and Mary can see that the room is completely empty.

"Security room is clear."

"Good. System is nearly all go. Electricity in the remaining house should be up any minute."

The moment Jones says that, the lights in the house get on and the fridge in the kitchen and boiler in the bathroom start up.

"See, told you."

Mary, who by now stand behind Jones:

"So you did."

Jones turns around, a bit startled:

"Jesus, girl, don't startle an old man like that."

"Yes, sir." Mary says grinning wide, clearly amused by her action.

"Jones to Emily."

"Yes?"

"House secured, security system is online, and everything's working 100 percent."

"Good.

Mary, you go to the car and get Cheel and Spike into the house, then you get the food.

Jones, you get the computers and phones out of the car.

Cheel, once you and Spike get into the house, show him around.

I am on my way back.

All understood?"

Emily hears a clear "Yes Ma'am" from everyone and grins. As always her people do good work.

All of them do as they are ordered, including Spike, who is amazed how fast the team works and that Mary, although he can smell her nervousness, keeps her calm and stays watchful.

Five minutes later they all sit in the living room.

Emily starts up the computer and takes the phone in her hand.

"All right. I'll call in with the Headquarter and then I'll tell you the schedule for today."

Without waiting for a reply she dials a number.

"Yeah. Improbus? It's Emily. We arrived and everything is secure. How's everything at the HQ?"

She falls silent, but nods her head a few times.

"Good. We'll call in again in four hours."

She hangs up and looks to Cheel.

"Cheel – make some food for everyone including warming up some blood for Spike. Then eat something – and don't say you are not hungry – because I know you are. After all you haven't eaten for two days." Before Cheel can react, she continues: "Then you go to bed.

And I recommend that you Spike" she looks at the Vamp "go to get some rest as well. It's day anyway."

She then turns to Mary and Jones who sit next to each other. "You two check the weapons, then eat something as well.

Mary, you then clean the kitchen and go to sleep as well.

Jones, you and I will then take the first shift.

Everyone understood?"

The team member all nod, except for Spike – Emily turns to face him.

"Do you understand Spike?"

"Is there room for discussion?"

"No, not really."

"Well if that is so, then I understand."

With that the vampire takes the pile he already started to read, opens it, sits back and starts reading.

"Good – start moving people."

The house immediately fills itself with noises as everyone starts moving.

Soon everybody has eaten, Spike, Cheel and Mary sleep and Jones and Emily sit in the security room and watch the monitors

* * *

**Tell me (in your review!!!) if u like this AU. If not tell me what I could do better. Also write about mistakes u might find and any other critics are welcome.**  



	6. Cheel and Marys shift

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Buffy/Angel characters...just my brain and therefore this story and all made up characters.

**Pairing: **Spike + OC (later on)

**Sry:** I know it took me quite a while, sorry

* * *

**CHAPTER**** 5 – CHEEL AND MARYS SHIFT**

Five hours later Emily walks into the sleeping area to wake-up Cheel and Mary.

"Wake up you two, it's your turn. I made you some strong coffee.

I called in the HQ one hour ago – you guys call in a few hours again."

Cheel opens his eyes:

"Yes Ma'am, standing up. Thanks for the coffee.

Mary set your alarm for four hours."

"Yes Sir, yes Ma'am."

Emily chuckles and then walks toward the bathroom, from where Jones walks out and lies down on one of the free beds.

"Ma'am, what should we do with the Vamp?"

"Let him sleep. Its day anyway, so he'll wake up by himself."

Spike – already awake, but eyes still closed – is relieved to hear that.

After all there is a lot of thinking he has to do.

Cheel and Mary make their way to the kitchen to drink at least one cup of coffee.

"Wow. Emily wasn't exaggerating, when she said that it's a strong coffee."

"Maybe ya should put some milk in it. Don't want ya to get a heart attack with 16, do we?"

Mary rolls her eyes at the elder demon, but does as suggested.

"Do you want something to eat?"

"No I am fine, thanks.

I'll go to the monitors. Why don't you eat something and then we can do a little training. Now that it's day I don't think that we have to worry about anyone trying to get Spike.

Did you set the alarm?"

"Yeah I'll do that, I am really hungry.

And yes training would be great and yes sir, of course I did."

This time Cheel chuckles while turning around, with his coffee cup in his hand and walks to the surveillance room.

In the meantime Mary starts making some food and Emily falls asleep.

Spike – who heard the whole situation starts thinking:

Training – huh – with a demon – well I definitely would love to watch that. A demon and a 16 year old girl.

Although I have to admit she doesn't look like 16. Just like Dawn – she also never looked or behaved like 16.

What is even more interesting though is what Emilys tattoo means, why she grew up with demons and where she knows Angel from – oh and of course – why the council keeps track of him and works together with the VCA.

Maybe I can get Mary to answer some of these questions. At least two or maybe even three.

He hears the girl cleaning the kitchen and as quietly as possible, which isn't really hard for him, he stands up.

The souled vampire walks into the kitchen and takes himself some blood.

He can hear Cheel and Mary walking towards the training part of the living room and makes his way to join them.

He remains in the back hoping to remain unnoticed. But Cheel already sensed him and turns around to him.

"Spike, already awake; we thought you would be sleeping for quite a while? You need anything?"

"No thanks. I am good. Just needed some blood, after all I am still healing."

Mary now also turns towards him.

"Why don't you wait until we are finished and then I'll check on your wounds?"

"Fine."

Cheel looks with a very serious expression at Mary:

"Mary, be careful, he is not like the other one. Don't expect anything in return!"

Marys head turns red for a second and her heart beats faster as both demon and vampire can hear – both acknowledging it with different feeling.

Spike lifts a brow and is about to ask something, but Mary is faster:

"Stop saying stupid things and let me kick your arse."

Cheel grins:

"Kick my arse? You are just a 16 year old girl and I am a demon."

Before Mary can think up a response Cheel attacks and puts her to the floor.

"See what I mean?"

Spike expects Mary to start struggling, but instead she puts her hand on the demons arms and the vampire sees the other male stiffen.

"You know you are right, as always. I am 16 and a girl and you…you are a demon. But you forget something."

Cheel grins and leans in closer to Mary:

"And what, do tell, would that be?"

"You are a male."

And before anyone else can react she pulls up her knee. Cheel starts groaning and rolls off to her side, she uses the momentum and sits herself on top of him and holds him down.

"You know this is too easy for both of us. Why don't I let you go and we both start from the beginning?"

Cheel shakes his head.

"You wanna tease me, play like a grown-up? Fine have it your way."

Spike can sense Mary's sudden fear at hearing those words and tone coming from a friend before either he or the girl can do anything, Cheel throws Mary to the opposite wall.

Spike drops his cup and runs to the girl and helps her stand up.

"Bloody hell, are you crazy? She is just a girl for heavens sake!"

Before the demon can answer to the vampire Spike feels an increase of anger coming from Mary.

"I am not just a girl." She hits Spike in the face and he let's her go "and get away from me. I can take care of myself."

With that Mary runs towards Cheel and starts attacking her opponent.

Spike is about to yell at Mary but stops as he sees her fighting style and decides to watch instead.

Although she isn't always hitting her target, when she does it is with full force and she seems to know where his weaknesses are.

While Cheel attacks Mary and she is unable to block his every move, the demon starts talking:

"You are just a girl. A little girl, who would be dead without us. You are weak and defenceless."

Spike can feel an increase of anger again. This time Mary starts he attacks even stronger than before and suddenly Cheel is against the wall.

"I am not helpless and not weak. I know what you are trying to do and it ain't working, not anymore."

She punches him in the face –

"You"

Punch in the stomach and another grunting from Cheel –

"lose!"

Mary makes a 360 degree spin and kicks Cheel in the face and he lands on the floor.

The demon looks up at Mary and they both breathe heavy, their hearts race and they are locked on their current positions.

Spike can only applause.

"Bloody hell, how does it feel to be defeated by a girl?" a little more quite he adds "Who is not a slayer."

Before said girl can answer, Cheel, who is now standing and leaning against the wall, does:

"Good and I am proud. After all if she can win against me, she can win against others. And since I also trained her, along with others, I am even more proud of her achievements.

Now clean up the mess you made, I'll go under the shower and you Mary watch the monitors."

"Sure things, boss. I am sorry about the punch in the stomach. I…"

"Don't worry about it. You knew my weakness and used it. Everything's fine and once the blood is cleaned off of my face and I've eaten something I'll look as good as always.

And by the way, you are also bleedings on your and arms and face. Maybe it's better if you shower first."  
Mary looks at her arms and than at Cheel:

"No it's all right, you go first."

The demon nods towards the vampire, who is standing right behind Mary with the broken cup in his hands. Mary turns around and looks right into Spikes smirking face.

"You…smell…"

"I don't wanna hear about how I smell, I'll go showering. Stupid vampires, all the same."

"I was about to say…"

Cheel interrupts the smirking vampire:

"Why don't you throw away that cup and the go in the surveillance room.

Mary take your time."

BATHROOM – MARY

Mary starts undressing and looks at herself in the mirror. Her lips are bleedings and she has some scratches on her left cheek, she looks down her body and sees a bleeding wound on her arm.

All right, clean that and then put some bandages on it.

Mary steps under the warm water.

I wonder if Cheel held back and let me win to warn Spike off…but what if I really won…now that I think about it, I have been getting better lately…maybe because Cheel trains more with me, and Emily started teaching me tactics…I guess my training is coming to an end.

Of course I shouldn't forget the reason I have the knowledge and skills I have is Angel…wonder if I should tell him that Spike is with us…nooo…the VCA probably told the council and they told Angel…hopefully.

Don't think about it Mary – just clean and get out of the shower…

SURVEILLANCE ROOM – CHEEL AND SPIKE

While Mary continues showering Spike walks up to Cheel.

"What do you want Spike?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? So you are just standing behind me out of fun?"

Because Spike doesn't know what else:

"Why don't you check the wounds on my back, after all I can't very well see them, and the sooner they are healed, the sooner I get my strength back and the sooner I can leave you alone again."

"Because it's a good training for Mary, don't worry she won't kill you."

"By the way, where did she learn those moves? And how come she is part of this team if she is only 16? And who is the 'other'?"

"You have a lot of questions, don't you?"

"Just wanna know who I am dealing with."

Cheel stood up from his chair and turns towards the vamp:

"You are dealing with a 16 year old girl, who has been alone most of her life. But she was lucky and was saved and trained by a friendly stranger and the put into Emilys hands. Once Marys training is finished and there is nothing the VCA can teach her , which will be very soon, she will return to her saviour.

And if I were you I would stay away from her, because if he finds out that you hurt or threat her in any way, he will kill you. If one of us isn't faster, that is.

And now I am gonna check on Mary. Stay here and watch the monitors."

While Cheel walks towards the bathroom he hears Spike ask in a serious voice:

"Who is he?"

"Ask Mary."

Cheel leaves Spike and walks to the door of the bathroom:

"Mary, you done soon?"

"Yeah, sorry. Nearly done."

"Good."

BATHROOM – MARY

Mary sighs, turns off the shower and steps out.

Again she looks at herself in the mirror. The blood is gone now, but she can already feel her muscles being in pain.

She puts on her fresh clothes and walks out.

"Jesus, Mary you look like shit. You should have said something. I didn't know that I hit you that hard, guess I should have held back just a little."

Mary looks at Cheel:

"You know me."

"Damn straight I do."

"Look I am fine. I'll go and make some more coffee, check Spike's wounds and before that I'll call in, 4 hours are nearly already over."

"Do that. And watch your back. He might have a soul but…"

"I know Spike is not him. I may be young, but I am not stupid."

"I know, I just…"

Mary grins at Cheel, steps up on her toes and gives him a kiss on his cheek.

"Stop worrying so much. Go have a shower!"  
Cheel grins back at the girl "Yes ma'am." Turns around and walks into the bathroom and Mary walks into the surveillance room.

"Hey Spike."

He turns to face her.

"I'll get myself a coffee. You want something?"

"No."

"Oh, well, if you don't mind, keep watching the monitors."

"I thought that was your job?"  
"What exactly is my job?"

"Well to watch."

Spike expects to fell anger rising in Mary, but instead he can feel something different – pride and courage.

While she walks closer towards him:

"Oh, don't you worry. I am watching.

I am watching my friends back and I am watching out for myself, but the only thing I do with you is watching you trip and die. Because honestly I couldn't care less if you live or not. After all, you are a nobody, a second choice, not a champ, not important.

Now if you want to remain undead, watch the monitors!"

Before Spike can react in any way, Mary walks out of the room, head held high and clearly proud of herself.

All Spike can do is turn around and watch the monitors and think his part:

Damn that girl sure got some guts – wonder where she got that from?

* * *

**Tell me (in your review!!!) if u like this AU. If not tell me what I could do better. Also write about mistakes u might find and any other critics are welcome.**


End file.
